Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to systems and methods for generating runtime components in various hardware and software-based systems. More specifically, certain embodiments of the present invention describe a design-time interface by which applications may be designed, generated, and deployed in accordance with within underlying source systems of a hardware/software system.
Operations of large and small businesses, educational institutions, and governmental entities are increasingly global, outsourced, and complex. Effectively coordinating and managing tasks across large and disparate systems is a daunting task. Such systems often include various hardware and networking devices having different manufacturers, configured at different times and in different situations, and operating under different conditions in different geographic locations. Many systems also combine legacy hardware and software systems with newly implemented systems, causing potential issues for capability, security, and reliability. Moreover, many such systems are required to support an enormously diverse set of functionality within their respective organizations. The hardware, communications networks, software, and data infrastructure of many systems are responsible for housing and supporting different departments within the organization, and providing services for different users (both internal and external to the enterprise) operating different user devices in different networks, and having different roles and levels of access within the system. Designing, building, and deploying applications for such systems is often challenging.